chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Creation
Portal creation is the ability to create portals in order to travel to different locations or other time periods. Characters *Emma Parkman has this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Emma. *Noah Gray has also copied it from Emma. *Lily Bishop has this ability naturally. *Jacob Bishop also has this ability naturally, like his twin. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability from his children. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability from Emma in World 2, and from his niece and nephew in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also gained this ability through empathic mimicry. *Ms. Aston also possesses this ability, inherited from her ancestors. *Keagan Parkman will have this ability naturally. *Faye Maitland will have this ability naturally too. *James Doyle will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Emma Parkman' Emma can create portals of a variety of different colours and sizes - though currently she likes making pink and purple ones - and she can make them lead to any location and any time. She simply has to will a portal to form and it will do so, with no source of origin. She has once created a portal which led to an alternate timeline. She has also formed a portal to lead her to the location of someone who'd been deleted, but it is unknown where that would have taken her, as she was prevented from entering it by her brother. It could have possibly killed her. She is the only person to have been shown creating portals to different timelines. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Emma. She too can create portals to different locations, times and alternate timelines. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Emma and to Abbie. 'Lily Bishop' Lily's portals are created from the palm of her hands. They appear as a circular wave of colour which she uses to travel. By creating the portal from her hands, she can decide how big she wishes them to be, ranging from large to small. Lily has learned to use this ability well, and can use it defensively to draw away any threat directed at her by creating a portal from her hand in front of her. She can transport vast numbers of people with her portals, and can also travel through time with them. It seems that she can create her portals anywhere in the world, whether on ground or in mid-air. 'Jacob Bishop' Jacob can create portals in the ground which are slightly different from his sister Lily's. Although they possess the same ability, he can only create the portals beneath himself, but they have the same circular, blue and wavy appearance as Lily's portals do. Like his sister, he can transport vast numbers of people and can go to different times. He describes the sensation of travelling through a portal as being like travelling in a whirlpool. Jacob has also developed his own special skill of making a portal underneath himself which he controls, acting as a platform. The portal underneath him can be used to levitate and fly. 'Robert Max' Robert can create both hand and ground portals, and displays all of the aspects which his children do. He claims that using a portal is easier than teleporting, especially when travelling with several passengers. 'Peter Petrelli' In World 2, Peter has similar limits to Emma, Abbie and Noah. In World 8, he has similar limits to Lily, Jacob and Robert, though he uses the ability less than Robert does, preferring to use time and space manipulation since he's had that ability for longer. 'Jessica Petrelli' Jessica has similar limits to her cousins. Similarly to them, this is currently the only ability she can use to travel instantly. She can produce both hand and ground portals, but seems to prefer the hand portals. She has also used the ability to summon a person to her location, creating a portal to that person and drawing them through. She has recently learned that if she tried portalling to a non-existent location, for example the location of a deceased person while still thinking of him or her as alive, then the portal will simply lead her back to where she came from, and she will go nowhere. 'Ms. Aston' Ms. Aston can create portals leading to any location, even if she's never been to that place before, and she usually creates one by gesturing her hand and thinking of the location. A portal will then appear in mid-air where she gestured. The portals are large enough for several people to pass through, and remain open for about a minute before closing. However, she cannot create portals to time travel, or to travel to an alternate timeline or reality. 'Keagan Parkman' Keagan will be able to create portals of various sizes leading to any place he can think of, including different times in history and even alternate timelines, when he is older. The portals will also vary in colour, and will appear to reflect his current mood and emotions. If the portal is relatively small, it will be thrown from his hand, but if it is larger, it will appear wherever he gestures at. He will need to think of his destination while forming the portal. If he doesn't, it could lead to anywhere, including to potentially dangerous or even fatal places. The portals will be capable of transporting vast amounts of objects and people at once, if large enough, and they will only close when he wants them to close. 'Faye Maitland' Faye will be able to create blue and green portals leading to different locations and times. The portals will normally be large and will be able to transport limitless numbers of people. They will remain open for as long as she wants to maintain them. She will be able to create portals near a person to move that individual away, and she will also be able to create smaller portals which will protect her by removing threats and attacks. 'James Doyle' JJ will be capable of producing portals which will lead to different locations in both space and time. He will create the portals by thinking of the desired location, either picturing it in his mind or repeating the name if he hasn't seen the place before, and aiming his hand at the area where the portal will appear. There will be no limit in the extent of spatial distance or time spanned by the portals, and it will be possible for him to make portals for others without travelling through them himself. The portals will have a watery, blue-coloured appearance. Travelling through them will feel like briefly swimming, though without becoming wet. Similar Abilities *Time and space manipulation can be used to travel through time and space *Time travelling is the ability to travel through time solely *Teleportation can move from different locations *Transportation creates portals using the energy from a collision with a solid object *Location manipulation can move instantly by altering locations *Jumping, flaming, electroportation, glimmering and glowing can be used to move between locations *Creation can also be used to make a portal *Terrakinesis can be used to travel by moving the earth *Spatial manipulation can be used to create portals Category:Abilities